


What's this? Sam and Gandaulf are arguing!!

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: by BextaSam and Gandulf have an arguement about Sam going on the quest.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Least Expected





	What's this? Sam and Gandaulf are arguing!!

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile)
> 
> Disclaimer: Please go easy, as this is my first story.
> 
> Story Notes: Alot like 'The secret Disscussion' which was done by someone else. That person inspired me to make this.

"So, to pay for your eaves-dropping, you will journey to Mount Doom with Frodo."

"I can't be bothered."

"You will go!"

"Nope. You know about my plans to settle here. I'm not going."

"Well, you'll just have to forget your plans then!"

"Go away!"

**"SAMWISE GEMGEE!!"**

"What?"

"I order you to go with Frodo, NOW!!"

"Why should I? I don't even know him!  
Besides, I'm planning to go to another party tonight!!"

"You'll go because I said so!"

"Yeah well, I don't wanna go!"

"You will go or I'll make you go, just like I did with Frodo!"

"Whatever!"

"Go and help Frodo and you can save your own stump aswell!!"

"Yeah, yeah. Sure, sure."

"If you go, you'll get to see the destruction of the Ring in Mount Doom!"

"Look... if you would just shut your old, pathetic mouth..."

"What!? Old!? Why I ought to turn you in to... ..."

"Ok, I'll go! Just shut up and stop bothering me!"

"Good. You'll leave at dawn with Frodo."

"Would you SHUT UP?!?!"

**THE END.**


End file.
